


Slip-shod

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Slip-shod

"Take my wife - please!" Aziraphale said.

Crowley whined in physical pain.

"Your comic act's getting _worse_ ," he said. "I'd never have believed it possible, but it is."

"I just need to polish things up a bit," Aziraphale said cheerily. "Cup of tea?"

"Polish things up," Crowley mused as Aziraphale headed for the kitchen.

Aziraphale sneeringly avoided the suddenly-appearing patch of slippery, polished floor. He did, however, step right on the banana-peel.

"That's not funny," he whimpered pathetically.

"You're the one who thinks the old jokes are best," Crowley sniggered. "I'm sure slapstick will be back in fashion any decade now."


End file.
